The Land of Terabithia
by ireallydontcareaboutapenname
Summary: Jess X Leslie in Terabithia. LDBSDJ ...................................................................................................COMPLETE
1. The Journey to Terabithia

Author's note: I did not like the ending to the story and judging by the lack of reviews neither did you so I decided to revise it. More to come soon after I decide how exactly I want to transition to the next chapter.

I also do not own any rights to Bridge to Terabithia.

---------------------------------------

It was an ordinary April Saturday morning in Lark Creek, Virginia. A few cars buzz about in the streets on this Saturday morning. An alert goes out to the local fire station.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! We have a report of an MVA 63 mile marker I-81 Northbound 3 victims reported. No further information available at this time._

The station comes alive with activity as firemen race to their duty stations. The doors come open and the sirens wail. It is an uneasy 5 minutes as the men prepare themselves for working another car accident. The fire truck pulls up to a scene of carnage where a blue Toyota and a red Volvo seem to be melted into one. The firemen race to the wreckage as the fire chief pulls out 3 sheets ready to cover the bodies when a cry comes out.

_**We Have a live one here!!**_

The chief instantly puts away the sheets and pulls out the jaws of life and runs over to the scene of twisted metal. He takes out his radio.

_This is chief Brimley we need immediate medevac at mile marker 63 I -81 northbound young male 5' 2" 100 lbs. _

The men work frantically to pry the car open and free the trapped boy. After feverish work they get him out place him on a backboard and begin to take vitals and stabilize him for transport. The men strain to hear the sound of an approaching helicopter as the vitals begin to worsen. As the sound arrives they lose pulse and they begin CPR. The helicopter touches down and they load the boy in for transport. The flight nurse continues CPR and finally regains a pulse as they race toward the hospital. The pilot radios the situation to the trauma team waiting for their arrival.

The Nurses crowd around a boy barely 11 years old and the prospects of 12 seem unlikely.

_Get that crash cart in here STAT!! He's flat lining!! Charge to 100J. __**Clear!!**_

With a jolt the meter comes back to life as does the boy . The Nurses continue franticly trying to keep him alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie Burke wakes up Saturday morning to the smell of pancakes. She gets dressed and goes downstairs where Bill is waiting for her with a short stack, but Leslie isn't hungry there is just something not right about the day. She politely excuses herself and walks out the door. She walks down the driveway expecting to see Jess hard at work at the long list of chores his father leaves for him on Saturday mornings.

When he wasn't there she went to the door where she found May Belle downstairs watching cartoons.

_Where's Jess?_ she asked.

_He went to the art museum with Ms. Edmunds._

_Oh. We were supposed to meet up after he finished chores. I guess I will see him later._

Leslie continued to wander down the lane trying to figure out what was wrong, she decided that the only thing that could make her feel better was a trip to Terabithia. She walked along the path taking in the scenery and watching the clouds go by.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The boy in the Emergency Room continued to fight for his life, but for how long nobody knew. The police were desperately trying to find his family so he would not die alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Leslie arrived at the log and grasping the rope she leapt for the entrance to her kingdom, as she neared the gate there was a snap and the gate was no longer in her grasp. She silently fell to the waters below where the current swept her off to die.

----------------------------------------------

In the hospital a boy was quickly losing his battle for life. The monitors went dead and the boy lost his fight.


	2. Trapped in Terabithia

Author's Note: Later on in the chapter **Jess **& _Leslie _carry on a conversation. In order to make it less broken up by he said or she said I decided to **bold jess's part **and _italicize Leslie's_. I hope you enjoy!!

Leslie staggered around on an oddly familiar place. There was the abandoned truck sitting silent in the forest, a little further the tree house which had served as the castle for a king and queen to rule together. She wondered how Jess would take the news of her death. She felt awful leaving him like that. Her thoughts raced of the feelings she felt and how she never told Jess of her true feelings toward him, how she loved him and wanted to be with him every second of the day. She went on exploring the rest of the kingdom it all being exactly how she remembered it.

----------------------------------

Jess came too in an odd place he never had been here before, all he knew was he wanted to be in the one place he knew, the magical kingdom of Terabithia. He searched for something anything that looked familiar but was unsuccessful. He called out for Leslie just wanting to see her one more time. He laid on his back watching the clouds wanting to comfort Leslie when she got the news that he was dead. He wanted to tell her how he felt, that she was the best friend he ever had and that all of their adventures in Terabithia would be the most lasting memory of his life. He wandered around in a daze until something caught his eye, he saw in the distance the tree house where he and Leslie spent so many afternoons together. Jess ran toward the structure and as he grew near he thought he heard a voice, the voice of his Queen, Leslie.

----------------------------------

Leslie jumped up as she heard footsteps approaching, she looked out of the window. Leslie gasped as she saw before her, her King, Jess.

Jess looked up shocked to see his queen standing in the window. He raced up the ladder of the tree house. As he reached the top, Leslie reached out to embrace him again.

_Jess, I thought I would never see you again. _

**Leslie, I didn't think I would see you either. What are you doing here?**

_Well, I woke up and went downstairs but something didn't feel right so I went over to your house and May Belle told me that you went with Ms. Edmunds to Washington. I was upset that you forgot we were going to Terabithia, so I went anyway but I never made it. What brings you here?_

**Well May Belle woke me up she said my girlfriend was on the phone so I answered it thinking it was you only to find out it was Ms. Edmunds. She invited me to Washington to go to the art museum. I was really excited and so I said yes. On the way to the museum a blue car came across the median and hit us, I don't remember anything after that.**

_I really hope my parents don't get too upset._

**Leslie I wouldn't worry about that there is nothing you can do to stop it, but my parents probably won't even miss me except for Saturdays when the chores won't get done.**

_Jess don't say that I am sure that your parents love you very much._

**Yeah right, the only thing I was around for was to do their chores. Their whole life is about my sisters.**

_Jess don't say that your dad will definitely miss having another man in the house._

**Please I was just a sissy artist in his eyes walking with my head in the clouds. I am more worried about May Belle, she and I were pretty close.**

_You're right May Belle will take it hard, hopefully they don't pick on her too much. I wonder what happened to Ms. Edmunds?_

**I don't know, I don't remember anything after the accident. I would guess she didn't make it, we got hit pretty hard. **

_That's too bad, she always was my favorite part of the day._

**Hey!! What about coming here with me?**

_Please! I just came here because I felt sorry for you. Just kidding. I meant the school day dork._

**That's better, I knew you needed me.**

_Please Aarons you needed me more and you know it._

**Whatever you say. So do you think we are in heaven?**

_I don't know, you know I don't believe in that stuff so I don't know how to explain why we are both here. So what do you want to do, after all we will be here a while._

**Well I think we should explore a little bit, to see if the bridge is still there.**

_Silly I told you I broke it, plus I was already over there and no luck. Why do you want to go back anyway to have Scott and Gary pick on you some more? Are you already tired of me?_

**No I just wanted to see May Belle one more time to tell her how much I loved her, I never really told her that enough.**

_I guess I wouldn't mind seeing my parents again, I regret not telling them I love them too. _

**Well we need to figure out a way out of here, we can't stay in Terabithia forever.**

_Why not? You have everything you ever wanted over here._

**I guess so, but what will we do all day?**

_Well we can do what we always wanted, rule Terabithia, hold trials, explore, you can draw and I can write, and we can spend all day being together._

**Don't you think that will get old I a hurry?**

_No we can mix it up, plus I know something that never gets old._

**Oh really what is that?**

_It's a secret, but I'll tell you someday. _

Jess and Leslie spent the afternoon making the rounds of their kingdom hand in hand laughing at each new adventure.


	3. Peril in Terabithia

Author's Note: What can I say I hit a plot line and I ran with It. I know it's a short chapter but I really don't care, as my pen name suggests. I will update soon, but not as soon as I updated this time. I added a new character to the dialogue key, the _**Dark Master**_. BTW this occurs ~ 2 years after they are in Terabithia.

------------------------------

Leslie sat in an empty tree house waiting for her king to return with breakfast. She waited for what seemed like an eternity when she heard someone approach, she ran to the window where before her stood the Dark Master, she cried out for Jess but no one answered. The Dark Master grabbed her and tied her arms behind her, she screamed again but the Dark Master cupped her mouth. He then led her away where he locked her in the dungeon of his castle on the other side of Terabithia. He left a note for Jess.

Jess returned home from his hunting trip with a fresh rabbit, he looked for his queen in the window but she was not there. Jess called for Leslie and looked everywhere in the forest around the tree house. He climbed the ladder where he found the note.

Dear King of Terabithia,

I have your Queen if you want to see her again come

alone to Lake Canemo at midnight of the next full moon.

Be sure no one knows of this or your Queen will be sorry.

The Dark Master

Jess was angry that the Dark Master would take his queen from him. The next full moon was over a week away, Jess wondered how he would live without her for that long.

Jess waited in the bushes near the lake under a full moon, he waited for the Dark Master to appear. Finally midnight came and the dark master showed up. Jess ran at him ready to kick his ass for taking Leslie.

**How could you take Leslie from me you son of a bitch.**

_**Easy now, do you want to see her again or not?**_

**Of course I want to see her again. What do I have to do to get her back from you?**

_**All you have to do to see Leslie again is give the kingdom to me.**_

**Why would I want to do that?**

_**I never said you would want to do it, but what do you want more, your kingdom or your Queen?**_

**I don't know let me think about it. **

_**Okay meet back here at midnight of the next full moon with your decision.**_

**The next full moon? I'll go crazy without seeing her for that long.**

Without another word the Dark Master walked off into the forest. Jess tried to follow him to free Leslie but the he could not do it alone. Jess called an assembly of the Terabithians to tell them of the situation.

**People of Terabithia!! The Dark Master has kidnapped the Queen and he wants me to turn over power of the kingdom to him for her return.**

A collective gasp went out from the people, after which there was silence.

**What should I do? I can't live without Leslie but I can't give up Terabithia to the Dark Master either. Will you guys help me free Queen Leslie from the Dark Master?**

The crowd enthusiastically agreed and the plans were conveyed.

**Here is the plan. The next moonless night we will meet at the edge of the forest near the Dark Master's Castle. The warriors need to take out the hairy vultures, someone needs to take out the squogres, and the trolls will carry me over to the castle and place me inside where I will free the Queen. Then we will have the trolls take out a few guards and wait for my return with the Queen. We will have more warriors in reserve in case someone can't complete their objective. **

The days crawled by as Jess and the Terabithians waited for their opportunity to strike the Dark Master's castle. Finally a week before the next full moon there was a storm in Terabithia. Jess used this storm to rally his troops and attack the castle.

Leslie waited silently in the dungeon, hoping to see Jess again, it had been over a month since she last saw his smiling face. She tried not to cry as it would only bring satisfaction to the Dark Master but she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Jesse Aarons again. Leslie heard a commotion outside and the Dark Master came rushing down the Stairs to the Dungeon.

_**I told him NOT to tell anyone about you, but what does he do he goes out and tells the kingdom. YOU will pay for his insolence.**_

_Please let me talk to him he will listen to me._

_**He had every chance to listen, but he chose not to. Now you will die.**_

Jess burst through the door and the Dark Master lifted his axe ready to strike down the Queen.

**Leslie NOOOOOOOO!!**

Jess took aim and threw his sword. It spun end over end finding its way into the Dark Master's back, thrashing in pain he dropped his axe and fell to the ground, where Jess dispatched his foe with his own axe.

_Jess, I thought he was going to kill me and I would never see you again._

**Leslie you should know I will never let anything happen to you I love you Leslie Burke.**

_I love you too Jesse Aarons. _

**Leslie will you marry me? I want to spend forever with you.**

_It's not like you have a choice. Yes Jess I will marry you._


	4. Love in Terabithia

Author's Note: This chapter probably borders on M but I think it will be okay. Please Enjoy and Review.

---------------------------------------------

The preparations were made and the decorations were hung. The forest was transformed into a wedding chapel only fit for royalty. As the sun set the King and Queen of Terabithia were finally set to be officially united forever. The whole population of Terabithia was in attendance as Jess and Leslie said their vows. That night there was a huge celebration with finest food and wine presented to the monarchy by their subjects. As the celebration wound down Jess and Leslie retired to their tree house.

**So we're married what now?**

_Well, do you remember that secret I said I would tell you………_

**What about it?**

_Well I'm going to go change into something more comfortable and then I will tell you, I promise._

**-------------------------------------**

**Leslie where did you get that?**

_I made it from leaves in the forest. What, you don't like it?_

**I didn't say that, but my word I think you would be a little cold in that.**

_Well why don't you come over and warm me up…_

**Fine I will. **

_Here let me get that for you._

**Get What??? Leslie no those are my pants…**

_Well I guess someone doesn't want to know the secret._

**Not if I have to take my pants off!!!**

_What's wrong with taking your pants off? After all we are married._

**Well fine here you go! Are you happy now?**

_Well almost…see I'm still cold._

**Well I am too thanks to you.**

_Okay I guess I have to spell it out for you. First give me your shirt._

**How will that solve anything? **

_Just give it to me… Okay now lets do something about those boxers._

**NO! NO! NO! This is where I draw the line. **

_Okay fine I'll go first……… There you go._

**Leslie WOW! I wasn't expecting this…**

_Okay your turn._

**I don't know about this…**

_What is the hold up? Tick Tock Tick Tock. _

**Just give me a second……Leslie what are you doing… stay away!**

_There we are. Now was that so difficult._

**Yes Leslie, Yes it was.**

_No it wasn't. Now come here and I'll tell you that secret._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Leslie, I am starting to itch like crazy, are you getting itchy at all?**

_Now that you mention it, I am starting to itch a lot, especially down South._

**Yeah the boys are on fire. Let me see that thing you made… Leslie!!! This is poison ivy. Why did you make it out of that?**

_I don't know, probably because that's what I found, and I wanted it to be a special gift for you._

**It's a special gift all right, I'll just be walking around with my hand down my pants for the next week.**

_Well I can see how appreciative you are. Its not like I shared a great secret with you or anything, or spent hours making your wedding present._

**Thanks for the thought, but you could have picked a much better material to make my present out of, you know one that wouldn't make the boys itch like hell! But, it was an excellent secret you shared.**

_That's more like it, Now lets try to get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow, and I want to look beautiful._

**You don't need anything to make you look beautiful.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Jess stop it! I told you I need my beauty sleep. Okay Fine Jess have it your way…_

_**Hello your Majesty did you miss me?**_

_JESS!! HELP!! HELP!! it's the Dark Master._

_**He knows who it is and I already took care of him.**_

_What did you do with him? You Bastard!_

_**Well let's see… First I drug him out of bed, then I tied him up, through him out the door and had the squogres come and haul him off to throw him in river. **_

**Leslie wake up!!**

_Jess!!!_

**You are sweating like a banshee what's wrong?**

_I just had a nightmare the Dark Master kidnapped you and threw you in the river._

**Relax I killed the Dark Master, remember.**

_I know I was there, then you proposed, but still I can't help thinking he is still out there._

**So what if he is I killed him once, and I'll kill him again.**

_But what if he kills you?_

**I will have the warriors go out and search for him tomorrow. Now will you go back to sleep?**

_No! I think we should stay up all night… just to be sure._

**Whatever you say.**

**-----------------------------------**

Jess made good on his promise and he gathered the warriors of Terabithia and went out in search of the Dark Master. He left his most trusted guards with his Queen, and went out combing the countryside in search of any potential threats against Leslie, and the kingdom. After Hours of searching nothing is found and Jess returns to the tree house.

**Well Leslie we didn't find anything. **

_That's great! I still can't believe that stupid dream I had last night_.

**Yeah it was very strange that you felt it was that real.**

_Well not really, I have very vivid dreams normally. My parents always said it was because of my vivid imagination. _

**Yeah I guess that's true. You know you should really get your head out of the clouds.**

_Shut up! Just because your father stunted your creativity doesn't mean you have to ruin mine._

**Alright I get it, I was just kidding around with you.**

_I know, and I was just kidding wit you._

**So should we celebrate the fact the Dark Master no longer plagues Terabithia.**

_Yeah I could go for some ice cream._

**Leslie, where are we going to get ice cream in Terabithia. **

_I don't know, I was hoping you knew._

**Well I don't, but I can get us some fresh strawberries. **

_That sounds like a plan._

Jess and Leslie spent the afternoon snuggled together in the tree house feeding each other strawberries. Their fairy tale love grew stronger by the minute.

Author's Note: I will be busy the next couple of days but next week is pretty open, so I should be able to update then.

P.S. Sorry for the short chapters, it is just not me to come up with any more words without bogging things down.


	5. Joy in Terabithia

The next month in Terabithia proceeded as usual as life wound down from the nuptials of King Jess and Queen Leslie. Jess had been searching tirelessly for any sign that the Dark Master had returned, but as the days passed, Jess began to feel like they had finally won the battle against the Dark Master. Leslie waited each day for her love to return where they would spend the evening in each other's arms. One morning Leslie asked Jess not to go out searching for the Dark Master.

_Jess can you not go out searching for the Dark Master today. _

**Why, What's wrong Leslie?**

_I am just not feeling well. Can you stay here and take care of me?_

**I would love to, now you just go lie down and get some rest. I'll fix you some soup, what kind do you want? Tomato? Turtle? Mushroom?**

_I think Tomato soup sounds great._

_----------_

**Here you go honey, now eat up.**

_Thank you sweetie. Now would you be kind enough to go and get me some hot tea?_

**Sure, do you want some honey, honey? **

_That's sounds wonderful, good idea sweetie._

**Here you are now get some sleep.**

**------------------------------**

_Hello sweetie._

**Wow! It looks like someone feels better.**

_Yeah I do, It looks like you can go back out tomorrow._

**I can't wait.**

**----------------------------**

**See you tonight honey.**

_Jess I hate to ask again but I am not feeling well again. _

**Leslie what's wrong today?**

_Same as yesterday basically, I am sick to my stomach and it feels like I am going to throw up. _

**That's okay, get into bed and I'll make you some soup. What kind do you want today?**

_This might sound strange, but I feel like pickle soup._

**Pickle soup??? That settles it. I know what is really wrong with you.**

_What is wrong with me?_

**Well my mom felt sick in the morning and had some strange cravings before she found out that she was going to have Joycie. Leslie… I think you're pregnant!!**

_Pregnant!! I am pregnant!!_

**Yes Leslie, I think you are.**

_This is awesome news!!!_

**I love you Leslie Aarons, and whatever we have, we will take care of and teach him or her all of the magic of this place.**

_Oh Jess, I love you too, I hope it's a boy and looks exactly like you, that would be perfect, I can't imagine having another one of you to love._

**Well I hope it's a girl so I can have two of you to love.**

_Well, maybe it will be twins, so we can both get what we want. _

**Well Terabithia is a magical place, maybe its magic will spread to your bosom. **

_Bosom , look at Jess going all chivalry on me. _

**Well I did rescue you from your death from the Dark Master, I don't think it gets any more chivalrous than that. **

_Yeah that was pretty chivalrous. I guess that's why I married you._

**And don't you forget it.**

_Oh Jess!_

_----------------------------_

The next month went by and Leslie started ballooning outward. Leslie was beginning to believe that she was having twins.

_Jess… I think there might be three in there. _

**Leslie, you can't worry about it, All you can do is continue to take care of yourself and make sure that you are healthy for the delivery.**

_Jess do you know how to deliver a baby?_

**I heard my dad talking about it, all you have to do is push.**

_Push, what does that mean?_

**I think you'll know when it happens it is a Law of Nature after all, and I believe in you.**

_Thanks Jess, just knowing your love will help me through this._

**---------------------------------------**

The next few months flew by for Jess as he anxiously awaited the birth of his first child, and second as it became increasingly obvious that Leslie was carrying more than one child. Leslie on the other hand felt overwhelmed by the extra weight and it was a struggle to get through the day without excruciating back and foot pain. Leslie was ready for the pregnancy to be over. As the "Day" grew nearer Leslie and Jess waited patiently for the arrival of their children.

**----------------------**

_Jess I think my water just broke!!_

**Okay now Leslie, you need to lie down. Remember there is nothing to worry about, I am right here if something goes wrong. **

_Okay I think I am ready to push._

**Okay Leslie PUSH! PUSH! You can do it!**

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

**Okay Leslie good job. I am starting to the head. Are you ready to give another push?**

_Yeah I think I got another one coming. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_

**Great one Leslie!! The shoulders a re coming out!!! One more and it should be out!**

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!_

**Wow!!! Great job Leslie it's a Boy!!!!! Okay take a few minutes to catch your breath and we'll go again. I love you so much!**

_I hate you why did you do this to me!_

**I know Leslie I am awful but I know you will change your mind when we get this over with.**

_Okay let's get this over with._

**Alright let me know when you're ready.**

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

**I guess you were ready. Great job I can see the top of the head!!**

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!_

**Great one its almost here!!!**

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

**Great Job!! Leslie Great Job!! It's a girl!!**

_Thank you Jess, and I don't hate you, I was just in so much pain I had to say it._

**I know, My Dad said Mom cussed him out when they had Joycie. **

_What should we name them?_

**I was thinking something like Aaron Aaron Aarons and Erin Erin Aarons.**

_Ha Ha. I was think a play on our names like Jessica Leslie Aarons and Lester Jesse Aarons. _

**That's a great idea! So its settled. Lester Jesse Aarons and Jessica Leslie Aarons. I love it, and you. **

_I love you too Jess. I think Lester looks like you._

**I think Jessica Looks like you. Just don't use those leaves that you used for my present as their diapers.**

_Ha Ha Ha very funny smarty pants, or should I say itchy pants._

**Okay Leslie you're asking for it. **

_I don't think so, at least give it a few days._

-------------------------------

Jess, Leslie, Lester, and Jessica spent the afternoon napping away waiting for the first crying episode.

-------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay so I found time. I am going to keep working on the next chapter, it might be the last one I haven't decided which ending to go with yet.


	6. Escape from Terabithia Part 1

_**A/N: This is part 1 of the Final Chapter. I wrote this a week ago but my writers block has stopped progress on the second half, so I decided to just post what I have and hopefully finish in the next couple of weeks.**_

The Kingdom of Terabithia was gathered for the coronation of Lester and Jessica as the prince and princess of Terabithia. The ceremony was beautiful as the newly crowned royalty laid in their cribs in their newly minted headgear. As the ceremony wound down the King and Queen took their little prince and princess back to the tree house.

_That was a beautiful ceremony right honey?_

**Yeah I guess, but I feel like the Dark Master has returned and will try to attack the twins.**

_I seem to remember someone making fun of me for thinking the Dark Master had returned. _

**Okay, but then I went out everyday for three months looking for him, until you got pregnant and I had to take care of you.**

_Okay blame it on me… I don't think I got that way all by myself._

**No, I guess you didn't but I still don't think Terabithia is a safe place for the twins.**

_Okay, but what should we do with them to keep them safe._

**Well I don't know, but In my search for the Dark Master, I stumbled on a way to get back to Earth, but it was very small, only bid enough for a baby to get through.**

_Are you suggesting that we send our only children out into the world without anyone to care for them?_

**No I think we should wait two weeks and then send them out.**

_What's in two weeks?_

**Well Leslie it is the Third Anniversary of our death.**

_So what does that mean?_

**Well Last year on the Anniversary, I was out hunting the Dark Master, and I saw your parents down at the creek. **

_How did they look?_

**They looked okay, but your mom was bawling her eyes out.**

_I always hoped that they would take it better than that._

**I know, but I think that the twins would help them.**

_So if we wait until they are at the creek, and send the twins to them, my parents will take care of them?_

**Yeah Leslie They will.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

The next two weeks were filled with anxiety as the royal family waited for the somber anniversary to arrive. The Terabithian warriors stood guard at the tree house, ready to fend off any attack from the Dark Master. The day finally arrived and Jess and Leslie made the preparations to send their children to Earth to stay clear of any attack from the Dark Master.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: slight revision. That passage doesn't work there with the ending I am working on.


	7. Escape from Terabithia Part 2

**A/N The dialogue for this chapter is different. Bill is bold **and _Judy is italicized. _**There is no more dialogue between Jess and Leslie****.**

The twins were ready for transport and Jess and Leslie started off down the path to the creek. The footsteps grew increasingly more difficult for them as they prepared to send their children into the world. They reached the creek and they said their goodbyes, waiting for Bill and Judy to show up. The skies grew darker in Terabithia as the minutes seemed like days. The Dark Master appeared on the horizon with still no sign of the Burkes. The warriors stood their ground as the dark master charged in with his army. Leslie was getting nervous that her parents wouldn't show up this year.

**-------- **

After what seemed like an eternity, the burke's finally showed up, as the warriors began to crack and fall back to protect the royal family. With a kiss Leslie shoved Lester and Jessica through the small opening and the took up arms against the Dark Master.

**--------------------**

_Bill… Do you hear a baby crying??_

**No honey, I can't say that I do.**

_There it is again._

**Yeah I hear it now… it is a baby crying!!**

_Bill he have to find it!! We can't just leave a baby out here in the middle of the woods._

**Yeah, I think it came from upstream… Let's go.**

After traveling upstream a hundred meters or so, Bill and Judy found the source of the crying, right under the shredded rope that brought about their daughter's demise.

_Who could just leave babies out in the middle of a river like this??_

**I don't know honey, but look there is a note attached.**

Hello Bill and Judy,

This is Lester Jesse Aarons, and the other baby is Jessica Leslie Aarons.

I hope your not mad, but when Jess and I died we were trapped in Terabithia, We got married and these are the fruit of our loins. We hope you will take care of them for a few years until the danger in Terabithia has passed. The Dark Master is trying to take the kingdom and we fear that he will kill them if he gets a chance. Please know that I always loved you, even if I didn't say it enough. Please tell the Aarons the news. Here is their favorite bedtime story, it is about our time in Terabithia, I wrote it and Jess illustrated it.

Thank you so much.

I Love you,

Leslie Marie Burke

P. S. Please take them, I think they will bring you a the little piece of joy that you lost with me, I think they will help you let me go, please let me go, its been 3 years and I hope that I don't hold you back from moving on.

_I don't know who did this, but this is one sick joke. There is no way these are our Leslie's children, she's been dead for three years!!!_

**I don't know honey, No one ever knew Leslie's middle name, and they know about Jess, plus they were found on the very anniversary of her death and in the exact spot. **

_Bill how will we ever raise our daughter's children? It will break my heart everyday that I look at them._

**Honey, Leslie needs us, one more time, please do it for Leslie. **

_Okay, I think I can do it. _

**That's great Judy now lets go home, we need to find a couple of cribs for these two.**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I won't promise anything but I hope to write a sequel to this when Jessica and Lester return to Terabithia. Thanks for reading.


End file.
